Life Is A Road
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Buffy Summers was fifteen when her boyfriend raped her. Almost a year later, the court stuff was settled and he was behind bars. Now, Buffy moves to Sunnydale with her mother and daughter. What suprises lie ahead as she begins her senior year at Sunnydale
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Miss Summers. One more push." Dr. Walsh urged the young girl. Buffy Summers gritted her teeth and pushed hard. "There!" Dr. Walsh cut the cord and placed the baby in the towel the nurse was holding. A few minutes later the nurse came back with the clean baby. She handed the baby to Dr. Walsh. She smiled, "Here you go Miss Summers, a new baby girl."

Buffy held her newborn daughter and smiled. The little girl stared up at her with big beautiful blue eyes. Joyce Summers brushed some blond hair off of Buffy's sweaty forehead. "What's her name honey?"

"Cerridwen Freya Summers."

"Cerridwen Freya Summers, born March 10, 1997."

* * *

_June 28, 2000_

Buffy glanced around the court room nervously as she awaited the jury's decision. It'd been a little over a year since the incident when she got pregnant. She was fourteen and would be fifteen in January. One night, she met her seventeen year old boyfriend, Parker Abrams, at the local dance club. On their way home, Parker parked in an abandoned parking lot and…well…raped her. Thus Cerridwen was conceived.

She shook out of her flashback when the jury returned with their decision. "Has the jury decided on the verdict?" the judge asked.

An older lady in a beige suit and her gray hair pulled up into a bun stood, "We have your honor. We declare the defendant guilty."

"Mr. Abrams, you are sentenced to five years in jail. Court adjourned."

* * *

Buffy finished unpacking her clothes just in time. Cerridwen ran into the room, "Mommy!" 

Buffy smiled and picked up her daughter, "What is it Ceri?"

"Grandma says you won't be here tomorrow. Where are you going?"

"I start school tomorrow. I'd love to take you with me, but I can't. Grandma will watch you during the day, then mommy will be home after three."

"But…but…"

"No buts. Go help Grandma." After a kiss on the cheek, the toddler ran down to the kitchen. Buff sighed and sat on her bed. Tomorrow was the first day of her senior year at a new school. _Great_ she thought. _Just what I always wanted. At least I have mom and Ceri.

* * *

_

"Spike get your lazy ass out of bed!" Faith LeChance yelled at her cousin. The peroxide blond burrowed under the covers even more. "Spike, if you don't get up you will be late. If you're late you'll get another detention. What happens if you get another detention?"

"I don't graduate." he mumbled.

"That's right!" Faith said with mock cheer. "Now get up!."

He slowly crawled out of bed as his cousin walked back upstairs. God how he hated Mondays.

* * *

Buffy stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if the outfit she had chosen was okay for the first day of school. She was dressed in a pair of jean capris, a pair of black flip-flops, and a plain black tank top. Her hair shoulder length golden blond hair was in a French braid and she had on minimal make up. "Buffy! Hurry! You're going to be late for you first day of school." Joyce yelled upstairs. 

Buffy sighed, "Here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Spike yawned as he approached the usual group of friends in the commons. "Morning all." he said as he plopped down in an empty spot on one of the couches.

"Did Faith have to wake you up again?" a small red-headed girl asked smiling.

"I practically had to drag him out of bed." Faith smiled.

Spike rolled his eyes and looked around at the group of friends he'd had since his freshman year, some even longer than that. There was Willow Rosenburg, the girl who spoke first, she may be small and innocent looking, but if you got her mad, you'd have a ferocious imp on your hands. Next to her was a tall, lanky brunette. This was Xander Harris. Xander was Spike's best friend. He and Faith once had a one night stand during their sophomore year. Everything was fine till Willow found out about it. She'd had a crush on Xander since kindergarten. After a month, they started talking and everything was back to normal. They'd been friends with Spike since he moved here when he was in sixth grade.

Two others had joined the quartet over the years. One was Oz. Just Oz. He didn't talk much. He had joined the group in his senior year, taking an interest in Willow automatically. He ended up having to repeat his senior year, which is why he had his arm around Willow's shoulders. The other one was Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. He was the second smartest kid in school, Willow being the first. He and Faith had been dating for almost three years. They got together about two months after the Faith/Xander thing.

Spike smiled, remembering everything that had happened to bring these misfits together. His smile soon faded as he remembered this was, more that likely, the last year they'd all be together. "Something wrong?" Oz asked.

Spike shook his head, "Nah. Just thinking."

"Stop that." Wesley said sternly.

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "It hurts the brain cells man." The group laughed at Xander's comment.

"Um, excuse me." a soft voice said, the laughter finally dieing down. "Can you tell me where the principal's office is?"

Spike stared in awe at the angel in front of him. She had golden blond hair that was tied back in a French braid and was dressed in casual blue and black. "Why would you want to go there?" Xander asked.

The girl blushed, "I'm new here. I need to go pick up my schedule."

Spike stood, "I'll show you where it is."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Faith said. "You're already on Snyder's list this year. Better let Willow take her."

Willow stood, "Okay. Follow me please."

* * *

Buffy stood awkwardly in the commons. At least, that's what she thought it was. _I knew I should've stopped to ask for directions, _she thought. With a frustrated sigh, she headed towards a group of students sitting together and laughing. _They seem friendly._ As the laughter died down, Buffy spoke, "Um, excuse me. Can you tell me where the principal's office is?"

A slightly cute brunette boy looked at her funny, "Why would you want to go there?"

She blushed, "I'm new here. I need to go pick up my schedule."

A blond guy stood, "I'll show you where it is."

A tough looking girl intervened, "Maybe you shouldn't. You're already on Snyder's list this year. Better let Willow take her."

The red headed girl, who Buffy guessed as Willow, stood, "Okay. Follow me please."

* * *

"I'm Willow Rosenburg by the way." Willow introduced herself.

Buffy smiled, "Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you." Her smile faltered, "Just to let you know, by hanging out with me, or just being seen with me, will jeopardize your chance of being popular."

Buffy shook her head, "I gave up being popular a long time ago, when I got—" She abruptly stopped talking.

Willow could tell there was something wrong, but didn't pry. "So, when'd you move here?" she asked, changing the topic.

"We just got settled in yesterday. We moved from L.A."

"Wow. I bet the change from a big city to little old Sunnydale is a BIG difference."

Buffy smiled, "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy was fortunate to have Willow in all her morning classes. When lunch came, the two made their way to the cafeteria. "We'll have Xander fight his way through to get our lunch." Willow said upon seeing the mass of football players and wrestlers in line for food.

"No need to worry about me. I brought my own." Buffy replied as they sat at a vacant table.

"Are you ready to meet my friends?" Willow asked, seeing them walk through the door.

Buffy sipped her Pepsi, "Sure."

Oz made it to them first and kissed Willow's cheek. She blushed, "This is my boyfriend Oz. The one in glasses is Wesley, the girl is Faith, the other brunette guy is Xander, and the peroxide blond is Spike." Buffy nodded to all of them. "Guys, this is Buffy."

Faith sat down next to Buffy, "You seem more comfy than you did this morning."

Buffy shrugged, "New school. Kind of intimidating."

Wesley smiled as he sat next to his girlfriend, "I know how that feels. I transferred here from England three years ago."

"Where are you from?" Xander asked.

"I moved here from L.A."

"L.A. Why'd you want to leave a cool place like that?" Oz asked.

Buffy thought about her answer for a moment. She really didn't want to tell her new friends that she got raped and pregnant. "It wasn't the same after my dad walked out." It wasn't exactly a lie. Her dad did walk out on them and into the open…arms of his secretary. When she was nine.

"That sucks."

"My parents are divorced too pet." Spike said, sitting next to her. "I lived with my mum for a while till she passed on. That's why I live with my dear cousin." He patted Faith on the arm.

Buffy blinked, surprised he felt comfortable sharing that much information with a stranger. Willow noticed this and smiled, "We're all pretty blunt here. No secrets between friends."

Buffy smiled, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling them about Ceri.

* * *

Buffy was walking to her final class of the day when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Spike running towards her. She smiled as he finally caught up with her, leaning on the set of lockers next to them, trying to catch his breath. "You okay?" she asked.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Where are you heading?"

Buffy looked down at her schedule, "Psychology I with Mr. Finn."

"Me too. Here," he took her books, "let me walk you."

She blushed, "Thanks."

* * *

Just as the two blonds entered the room, an arm slipped around Buffy's waist. "Hey baby." a deep voice said. Buffy grabbed his hand and flipped him over. The guy, who was now on the floor, was about 6'1 and had spikey brown hair. "What the hell is your problem!" he yelled at her as he got off the floor.

"Well mate, it seems you have the problem." Spike chuckled. He led Buffy over to two empty desks in the back.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked.

"That pet was Angel O'Connor. He's the school's star quarterback. And the most popular kid in school." He pointed to a group of jocks and cheerleaders gathered around Angel. "And they are his cronies. The girl kissing him is his girlfriend and head cheerleader Cordelia Chase. The other cheerleaders are Harmony Kendall and Kennedy Wilson. The other jocks are Forrest Gates and Caleb Fillion." He smiled, "Looks like you'll never be popular now."

Buffy smiled back, "I really don't care."

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing. You really know how to boost one's ego after her story got deleted off another site for no good reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on number four right now. Guess what! My birthday is in 16 1/2 days! Yay me!**


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your first day dear?" Joyce asked when she heard her daughter come in the front door.

"It was pretty good actually. I made some really good friends. They're really nice." Buffy's smile faded off her face, "They have no secrets between them."

Joyce hugged her daughter, "I take it you didn't tell them you have a daughter." Buffy shook her head, "It's nothing to be ashamed of honey." She let her daughter go, "How'd you get home?"

"Oh. Spike and Faith gave me a ride."

"Spike?"

"I don't think that's his real name."

Joyce checked the time, "I've got to go to work. There's food in the fridge when you get hungry. Cerridwen is asleep. I'll be home around ten. Goodnight Buffy."

* * *

Spike was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when Faith walked in and threw a backpack at him. "Oy!" he shouted. "What's this?"

"B left it in the car. You should probably take it back to her. Spike rolled his eyes as he stood and picked up his car keys. "Tell her congrats for me."

"For what?"

"For flippin' Angel on his back. The whole school knows."

"Will do." he said before he left.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with the move?" Buffy's cousin Anya Jenkins asked over the phone.

"For the final time, yes Ahn." Buffy flopped down on the couch with a bag of cheetos. "I had to get out of L.A. Especially after Parker got put in jail."

Anya sighed, "I just miss you." Anya's life was nothing close to perfect. For years she had to deal with abusive parents. They were taken away and she lived alone. Anya was the only one there for Buffy, aside from Joyce, through the whole Parker ordeal.

"Mom's offer still stands. School just started, you can come live with us. We have an extra bedroom."

"I might have to do that."

Buffy's doorbell rang, "Hold that thought Ahn. There's someone at the door." She looked out the window and saw Spike standing in front of the door. "Can I call you back?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Buffy placed the phone back in its cradle and walked to the door, hoping Ceri hadn't heard the noise and woke up. She opened the door, "Hi Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike smiled, "You left your stuff in the back of my car. I was just returning it." He looked around, "Can I come in?"

Buffy was caught off guard by the butterflies in her stomach the suddenly appeared. "Um….s-sure." she stuttered.

He nodded and stepped into the house. It smelled like vanilla and lavender. "Where's your mum?"

She shut and locked the door, "She's at work." She led him into the living room and sat on the couch.

Spike sat in the fluffy chair across from her, "How was your first day?"

Buffy shrugged, "It was okay I guess."

He was going to say something but was interrupted by a small voice, "Mommy? Who's that?" The little girl who spoke had golden blond hair like Buffy and piercing blue eyes. She climbed up on the couch next to Buffy.

Spike raised his eyebrow, "Why did she call you mommy?"

Buffy swallowed, "Spike, this is my daughter Cerridwen." She pulled Ceri up on her lap, "That's mommy's new friend Spike." Spike couldn't hide his surprise at hearing her say daughter. Buffy noticed this and looked at Ceri, "Honey, do you wanna watch one of your tapes?" Ceri nodded. "Which one?"

"Um…Rolie Polie Olie."

Buffy smiled and put the tape in the VCR. "We're going to be in the room next door if you need anything." She kissed the girl on the forehead. "Come on Spike."


	5. Chapter 5

"How old is she?" Spike asked as soon as they sat down.

"She'll be four in March." Buffy replied.

"Wow." he sighed. "Is she the reason you left L.A?"

She nodded, "Part of. It was mainly her dad."

"What happened with her dad?" Spike asked.

Buffy tensed. She wasn't ready to share that information yet, "I don't really want to talk about that right now."

Spike nodded, knowing not to push. He stood, "I should probably go. It was nice talking to you."

Buffy smiled and walked him out, "If you want, you can come by and hang out with me and Ceri. It would probably be good for her to see another friendly face."

He smiled, "I'd love to. Would you like for me to pick you up for school?"

"You don't mind?" Spike shook his head. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." He was about to leave, but she grabbed his hand, "Please, don't tell anyone about Ceri. I'm not ready to explain everything."

Spike placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "I won't. See you in the morning."

"Bye." Buffy stood there and watched him drive away. The butterflies were back. _This is not good._ she thought to herself. _Not good at all.

* * *

_

Over the next few weeks, Spike kept his promise and hadn't told anyone about Ceri. He'd been over almost every night since and it seemed Ceri really took a liking to him. More than once she'd fallen asleep on him. When this would happen, he'd put her to bed and then he and Buffy would watch a movie. "What movie do you want to watch?" Buffy asked Spike as he came back downstairs on one such night.

"I don't care. Not some crappy romance movie." Spike said as he sat down on the couch.

"Hmm….how about watching 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'?" she asked. _No butterflies would be fluttering tonight._

"Sure pet." He sighed happily as Buffy sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The movie was over and the credits were rolling. Buffy sat up. "Spike?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you really not mind spending your Friday nights here?"

Spike smiled and cupped Buffy's cheek in his hand, "Not at all pet." He decided to be brave and placed a kiss on Buffy's lips. Buffy surprised both of them by responding. He lay on the couch, pulling her down with him. His tongue darted out and traced Buffy's lips, begging for entrance. Buffy opened her mouth and started to really enjoy it, when flashbacks started. _Parker's hands on her body. Her begging him to stop. Him raping her._

Buffy pushed off Spike and curled up on the floor crying. Spike, confused, sat down next to her. He put his arms around her. "Don't touch me!" she screamed pulling away. She stood and began pacing, "I can't do this."

Spike stood, "Can't do what?"

"This. This thing between us. I can't do it."

Confused and hurt, Spike put on hand on each of her arms to stop her pacing, "Buffy, I'm thrown by this, I'm confused... - But I can feel my skin humming, my hands, every inch of me. I've never been this excited about anybody before. I'm not trying to scare you, and I'm not going to force myself on you. But I'm, by God, not going to walk away because I think it _might_ not work."

" Spike, I…I"

"You what?"

"I was raped!" she finally yelled at him.

Spike stared at her, "What?"

"Ceri's dad. He was my boyfriend. I thought he loved me, but he raped me. That's why we left L.A. To put distance between him and me."

"Buffy." he whispered. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on him. He held her like until she fell asleep. He didn't know where her room was so he laid her on the couch and placed his duster over her small form and kissed her forehead. When he left, he made sure the door was locked.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all those who wished me a happy birthday. I hope you guys recognized what Spike said cuz it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Joss Whedon as does everything in this story except the plot and Cerridwen. They're mine. Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon. With my fiance neglecting me right now, I think I'll be able to. Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to school that Monday was a quiet and somewhat uncomfortable one. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Faith. When the trio met up with the others, Faith finally had it with all the tension. "What is going on!" Faith asked quite loudly.

"I think you should tell them pet. They are your friends."

Buffy nodded. Before she could say something Wesley gasped, "Spike got you pregnant!"

Everyone looked at Buffy in surprise. She sighed, "I'm not pregnant; me and Spike haven't really done anything of that nature. But, I do have a child. A little girl named Cerridwen Freya. She'll be four in March."

The group was silent. "Why didn't you tell us?" Willow asked with a hurt expression.

"I was afraid you guys would react like my old friends in L.A. When I lived in L.A I was the Cordelia Chase in school. But when I got pregnant, the cheerleading squad threw me off the team. My friends totally abandoned me. I didn't want to go through that again." Buffy replied, nearly in tears.

"Where's the father?" Oz asked.

Buffy swallowed, but it was Spike who answered, "He's in jail. Where he should be."

"I was raped when I was fourteen. Thus Ceri was conceived."

The group was silent. Faith stood up and got in Buffy's face, "Don't you ever, EVER, hide things from us again." She hugged Buffy, "How else can we all survive if not with each other?"

* * *

"Mommy! Make him stop Mommy!" Ceri managed to yell in between laughs. Buffy smiled at the site of Spike tickling Ceri. 

"Spike, stop. I think she's had enough." Buffy smiled.

Spike stopped and picked her up, "You ready for bed princess?"

Ceri yawned, "No."

Buffy stood up, "Well too bad. It's past your bedtime."

* * *

"So, how's mommy?" Spike asked when Buffy came into the kitchen. 

"Tired. I'm just glad it's Friday night." Buffy replied leaning on the island.

"Where's your mum?"

"I didn't tell you?" Spike shook his head. "Oh. She's in L.A till Monday. She's looking for new art to put in her gallery."  
"Oh." Spike stood in front of her and place is arms on either side of her waist, trapping her between him and the island. He lifted her up onto the island.

"Spike…" Buffy whimpered as Spike's mouth made contact with her neck.

Spike stopped, "Buffy, if this is too much for you, I'll stop. I know it's going fast, but I can't help it. I can't help feeling like this every time I'm around you. I'm drowning in you Summers. And I don't want to stop."

"Oh Spike." Buffy sighed. She brought her legs around Spike's waist and pulled him towards her. "I've never felt this way before. I don't want you to stop."

"And I won't." Spike said, capturing her mouth in a kiss. He was enjoying the feel of Buffy's body when Buffy pushed him away. "What?"

"As much as I'd love to continue this," she started. Spike sighed, ready to leave and take a cold shower when she finished, "but my bed is so much more comfortable."

Spike smiled and picked her up, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She continued to kiss his neck while he walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. He closed the door with a kick and carried Buffy to her bed, gently laid her on the bed as he stared at her. "Are you sure?" he asked, afraid that she'd say no.

"Yes Spike. Show me what it means to be loved." Buffy said. Spike nodded and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a square package. Buffy's eyes widened, "Do you always carry condoms in your wallet?"

Spike smirked, "Only when you came into my life." He blushed, "Um…contrary to popular belief, I'm still a virgin."

Buffy smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not that I didn't want to. I just wanted it to be with someone I cared about."

As corny as it sounded, Buffy was honored that he chose her. She grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. "Let's see if we can do this right." She attacked his mouth with hers. Spike clumsily undid the buttons on her shirt. She helped him with the snaps on her bra. As more clothes managed to get discarded, the fondling began. Spike ran his hands all over her body while his mouth paid attention to her breasts. Buffy was feeling the best she ever had, but if Spike didn't stop, she'd be done before they'd even began. "Spike," she moaned. "Need you. In me. Now."

Spike nodded and applied the condom with minimal difficulty, mainly due to the fact that he was shaking all over. Buffy grabbed his hand and helped him place himself inside her. When they were finally joined, they rocked back and forth, slowly at first, but faster as they proceeded. Spike could feel her walls caving in against him and placed his mouth over hers just as they both moaned, reaching their climax together.

He pulled out of her, disposed of the used condom, and lay back next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, "Buffy, love, you were amazing."

Buffy snuggled into him, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"As long as you're in my life, I think so." It wasn't long after that, that both of them were asleep.

**That's it for chapter six. You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to write the sex scene. Anyway, I'll start work on chapter 7 as soon as I can. My sis, a few friends, and I are going to go see the midnight showing of Pirates of the Carribean Wednesday night. Happy fourth guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the newly formed couple was rudely awakened by Ceri jumping on the bed yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Buffy cracked her eyes, "What is it honey?"

"Some lady's at the door."

Buffy sighed, "Hand mommy her robe." Ceri jumped off the bed and gave Buffy her fluffy pink robe. She put her hair up in something resembling a bun and headed downstairs, closing the door quietly as not to wake Spike. She walked downstairs yawning. She opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. "Anya!" she exclaimed.

Anya smiled and pushed her blondish brownish hair from her eyes, "Hi Buffy." She took in Buffy's apparel, "Did I wake you?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah." She moved out of the way to let Anya in. "So, finally decided to move?"

Anya nodded, "Yep. My room ready?"

"Yeah. Let me show you. Just be quiet. I think Ceri went back to sleep." The two girls headed upstairs and to the room down the hall from Buffy's. The room had a full size bed with red sheets and a white comforter with red roses. There was a small white dresser and a small white vanity. There was a table next to the bed with a lamp on it. "I hope this is ok."

Anya placed her suitcases on the floor and flopped onto the bed, "Mmm, comfy."

Buffy smiled, "I know." She heard someone in her room. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Buffy opened the door and found Spike putting on his boxers and Ceri lying where Buffy used to be. "Good morning." she whispered.

Spike looked up and smiled, "Morning." He kissed her cheek and undid her robe. He pulled her against his body and wrapped the robe around both of them. "I could get used to this."

Buffy placed her head on his chest and inhaled his scent, "Me too."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and then it opened, "Hey Buffy," Anya looked up and saw the blond couple. "Woah."

* * *

"I'll call you later." Spike said and kissed Buffy's cheek.

"Thanks. I love you." Buffy smiled.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Buffy closed the door.

Anya came down the stairs, "You wanna tell me who and what I walked in on?"

"That was Spike. My…uh…I'm not sure exactly what he is."

"You're fuck buddy?"

Buffy blushed, "I guess you could call him that."

Anya sighed, "We need to party. I need to get to know this Spike."

"I can't. I don't have anyone to watch Ceri."

"I know someone. You call your friends and we'll party."


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. In the month she'd been in Sunnydale she never once went to The Bronze. She could never find a babysitter. Thankfully, Anya knew one. Her name was Dawn. She and Ahn used to go to work together. Dawn moved here a year before Buffy did and started her own babysitting service. Right now she was downstairs watching TV with Ceri. Anya came in the door and took in Buffy's hair in a messy bun and her robe. "You're not ready yet?"

Buffy looked at her cousin, "I haven't been clubbing since before Ceri was born. I don't know what to wear. I wanna look sexy." she gestured to Anya's pink corset top and black skirt that showed off her thighs. "But hello, I'm a mom."

Anya nodded and walked into Buffy's closet. She came back with a dark purple spaghetti top and a pair of black capris. She tossed them to her cousin, "Put these on and then we'll do your hair."

As soon as Anya turned her back, Buffy put on the outfit. The top clung to her breasts, but flowed out, not showing her stomach. The pants came a little past her knees. "Well?" she asked, twirling.

Anya smiled, "Perfect. Now put these on and I'll work on your hair." Buffy looked at the shoes Anya held, they were black wedges that had a little opening where her toes peeked out, and widened her eyes. They'd add at least two inches to the small girl. "Just put them on." Anya said, pulling Buffy down to the bed and brushing her hair.

An hour later, Buffy's hair and make up was done and she looked gorgeous. Her hair was curled and left down and she had dark purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss. "How do I look?" Buffy asked nervously.

"You look great. Come on, let's go."

* * *

After practically pulling Ceri of her mom with a crowbar, Anya and Buffy set off to The Bronze. "This place is really crowded." Anya said as the two girls entered the club.

"I know. Faith said this was the best club in town. And the safest." Buffy replied looking for her friends. She spotted them over by the stage and grabbed Anya's hand to lead her over there. "Hi guys."

"Buffy!" Willow jumped up and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey B. Nice to see you here finally." Faith smirked, "Who's your friend?"

Buffy smiled, "This is my cousin Anya. Anya this is Willow and Faith." She noticed the guys weren't there. "Where's everybody else?"

Faith grinned, "You chose the perfect night to come. It's open mic night"

"Spike and the others have a band that perform every Saturday." Willow further explained.

Anya sat on the stool on the other side of Buffy, "You didn't tell me your sex buddy sang." Buffy paled at her cousin's bluntness. Willow and Faith looked at Buffy wide-eyed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Sex buddy?" Willow asked, blushing.

Faith tilted her head, "When did this happen?"

"Uh…well…last night."

"I wondering where my cousin was. He didn't come home last night."

"That was because he was with me." Buffy was looking for something to distract her friends. "Oh, look, someone's on stage."

The owner of the Bronze stood on stage, "Welcome to open mic night! Now, may I present your favorite Sunnydale band, High School Hellcats!!"

Spike came on stage followed by Wesley, Oz, and Xander. Spike stepped up the mike and adjusted his guitar strap, "As you already know, we're the High School Hellcats. I'm Spike, bass is Oz, keyboard is Wes, and our drummer is Xander. Now that introductions have been made, our first song is called 'Bad'." Spike smiled over at Buffy and began to sing.

_**We met, we smiled**_

_**I put my arm around you**_

_**The camera flashed and it was over**_

_**My face was flushed**_

_**You turned and walked away**_

_**But in my pocket was your number**_

_**And I'm thinking**_

Anya looked over at Willow and Faith, "They're really good." The two girls just nodded.

_**Who's that girl who smiles and hides at the same time**_

_**I really think she's got issues**_

_**The way she looks at me I can tell what a kiss brings**_

_**And if I taste her pain is that a crime**_

Faith grabbed Buffy's hand, "Come on B. Let's dance." Buffy's eyes widened as she was pulled to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." Buffy said.

Faith gave her a relaxed smile, "Just follow me."

_**That night**_

_**We're upstairs in my room**_

_**I'm trying to ply you**_

_**With champagne and caviar**_

_**But you just wrinkle up your face**_

_**Won't get off second base**_

_**I'm trippin' on how strong you are**_

_**Oh my toes start dancing when you kiss me**_

_**You pull me down and I like it**_

_**Then my head explodes and I know something's hit me**_

_**You make me want to be bad...yeah**_

Spike didn't know how much longer he could take this. He was watching Buffy and Faith dance…all…grindy and stuff. He swallowed hard as he felt his jeans tighten.

_**I am a monkey behind glass**_

_**turn on the lights have a laugh**_

_**get up you filthy thing and dance**_

_**and you would come across the sea**_

_**give me kisses that would speak**_

_**of your seven lonely oceans**_

_**who are you to smile and hide at the same time**_

_**I really like your issues**_

_**the way you look at me I can tell what a kiss brings**_

_**you make me want to be bad... yeah**_

The guys bowed off stage and jumped down. They smiled when they reached the table. "What did you guys think?" Wes asked Buffy and Anya.

"You guys were awesome!" Anya exclaimed. "I'm Anya by the way. Buffy's cousin."

"So," Buffy started, taking Spike's hand, "you guys do this often?"

"Every Saturday night." Oz answered.

"So, anyone can go up there and sing…right?" Anya asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Xander nodded. A wicked smile played across Anya's features.

Buffy knew what was going through her cousin's mind. "No Ahn."

"I think Buffy should sing."

"You sing?" Willow asked.

Buffy blushed, "Not very well…"

"That's bull and you know it." Anya said to her cousin. She turned back to the gang, "She's won the local talent contest every year."

"Come on Buff." Xander pleaded, "Please?"

"I'll let you use my guitar." Spike bribed.

Buffy knew she'd never win this fight, "Fine. I'll sing."

"Great." Spike got up and kissed her cheek. "Come with me." The blond couple walked over to the owner and talked. The owner smiled at Buffy and walked up to the stage.

"Well, we have a new face for our open mic." he started. "Please welcome Buffy Summers to the stage."

Buffy blushed as she walked on stage. She grabbed Spike's guitar and adjusted the strap to her small size. She shortened the mic. "Um…hi." she smiled nervously. "I'm Buffy and I'll be performing a song I wrote a few months ago. It's called Skin. I hope you like it." Buffy looked down and started strumming.

_**I drift away to a place **_

_**Another kind of life **_

_**Take away the pain **_

_**I create my paradise **_

_**Everything I've held has hit the wall **_

_**What used to be yours, isn't yours at all **_

_**Falling apart and all that I'm asking **_

_**Is it a crime, am I over reacting?**_

The group stared at her, amazed that such a small person could have such a strong voice.

_**Oh, he's under my skin **_

_**Just give me something to get rid of him **_

_**I got a reason now to bury this alive **_

_**Another little white lie **_

_**So, what you had didn't fit among the pretty things **_

_**Never fear, never fear, I now know where you've been **_

_**Braids have been untied as ribbons fall away **_

_**Leave the consequence, my tears you'll taste **_

_**Falling apart and all that I question **_

_**Is this a dream or is this my lesson? **_

Spike could see the pain in Buffy's eyes and knew who the song was about. God help him if he ever ran into this Parker git.

_**Oh, he's under my skin **_

_**Just give me something to get rid of him **_

_**I've got a reason now to bury this alive **_

_**Another little white lie **_

_**I don't believe I'll be alright **_

_**I don't believe I'll be ok **_

_**I don't believe how you've thrown me away **_

_**I do believe you didn't try **_

_**I do blame you for every lie **_

_**When I look in your eyes I don't see mine **_

_**Oh, he's under my skin **_

_**Just give me something to get rid of him **_

_**I've got a reason now to bury this alive **_

_**Another little white lie **_

_**Oh, my permission to sin **_

_**You might have started my reckoning **_

_**I've got a reason now to bury him alive **_

_**Another little white lie**_

The crowd was silent as Buffy finished her heart wrenching song. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and placed Spike's guitar back in its holder. The crowd erupted into applause as she walked back to her table. "Buffy, that was amazing." Faith said quietly.

Spike put his arms around her waist, "I'd heard you sing for the nibblet, but not like that."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks." She looked at her watch, "Speaking of Ceri, I should probably get home." She thought a little, "You guys wanna come over and meet Ceri? Maybe watch a movie or two?"

The group nodded. "I've been dying to meet the little munchkin." Faith smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Soon after I posted, I got really sick. Don't worry, I had surgery on the first of Feb and am recovering fine. Anyway, the songs used in this chapter were "Bad" by James Marsters and "Skin" by Alexz Johnson. If you have myspace, check out my profile. Go to search and then type in 18841833. Chose the first site that comes up. Believe me, you'll love my layout. Well, better get to work on the next chapter. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks again Dawn." Buffy said paying the teen.

Dawn smiled, "It was no problem. You have a very sweet daughter." She placed the money in her back pocket, "Let me know when you need a babysitter."

Buffy closed the door as soon as Dawn walked out. She walked into the living room where Ceri was playing with her stuffed rabbit. "What are you doin?" Buffy asked.

Ceri smiled, "I'm playin with Mr. Flopsy."

Buffy smiled lovingly at her daughter. She picked her up, "We need to change into our pjs."

Ceri rested her head on her mom's shoulder, "Is Spike coming?"

"You like him?" Buffy asked, placing Ceri on her bed and getting a pair of pink footy pjs from the little dresser. Ceri nodded enthusiastically as her mom dressed her. "Well, maybe he'll be over. Let's go see cousin Anya so mommy can get dressed."

* * *

By the time the doorbell rang, Anya, Buffy, and Ceri were all dressed in their comfy clothes. Anya twirled with Ceri in her gray cloth capris and black t-shirt as Buffy answered the door. Spike smiled and kissed her cheek, "Love the outfit." Buffy blushed. She had on a pair of really short light blue cloth shorts and a white spaghetti strap top.

"Spike!" Ceri yelled upon seeing the tall blond.

Spike picked her up, "Hey nibblet. I see you're all ready for bed."

Ceri shook her head, "Uh uh. I wanna stay up with you."

Buffy kissed her head, "Nope. Once the rest of my friends meet you, it's off to bed." The doorbell rang again. Buffy opened it and came face to face with her friends' happy smiling, if not a little bit creepy, faces. "Hi guys."

"Where's the cutie?" Willow asked, being the first through the crowded door frame.

"She's in the living room with Anya and Spike." she led them into the living room. All her friends stopped when they saw Ceri in Spike's arms. "What?"

Knowing better than to say anything about dads in Ceri's presence, Oz shook his head, "Nothing. We'll tell you later."

Buffy just shrugged and took her daughter, "Ceri, these are my friends." She pointed at each in turn, "This is Oz, Willow, Xander, Faith, and Wesley. Guys this is my daughter, Cerridwen." Ceri rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Uh oh. I better get this sleepy one to bed. Say good night Ceri."

Ceri raised one little hand, "Night."

Spike kissed Ceri on the forehead, "Good night nibblet."

* * *

"Okay," Buffy said, sitting on her daughter's bed, "Story has been read, you've been given your glass of water and now, mommy will kiss you and turn off the light." Buffy kissed her daughter's forehead, "Good night honey." Just as she was about to turn off the light, she heard Ceri's small voice.

"Is Spike my daddy?"

Buffy stopped in her tracks, "No honey. Spike is just mommy's good friend."

"But he's always around."

Buffy sat back down on her daughter's bed, "Well, he really likes mommy and he absolutely adores you."

"Will I ever meet daddy?"

Buffy sighed, "I don't know my darling. But you need to sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

Buffy turned off the light and closed the door. When she turned around she nearly screamed. Spike had been leaning against the wall in the shadows. She composed herself, "I guess you heard what she asked." Spike nodded. Buffy sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, "I knew she'd ask about her dad, I just didn't think it'd be this soon."

Spike smiled at her, "Kids these days are full of surprises."

"She thought you were her dad."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around Buffy, "And if I were in her position, I'd think so too. I guess I treat her as if she were mine."

Buffy smiled and kissed Spike's cheek, "Let's go downstairs."

* * *

When the two blonds entered the living room, it turned silent. Buffy sat down on Spike's lap, "What?"

Willow smiled, "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Just like her mom." Spike added, kissing Buffy's temple.

"She seems to have taken to Spike." Xander observed.

Oz noticed Buffy looked kind of sad, "What's up Buff?"

Buffy smiled sadly, "She asked me if Spike was her dad."

Faith nodded, "I'm not surprised." When the gang looked at her she explained, "Well, think about it. Spike's been over here so much and she looks like him."

"She does n…" Buffy stopped mid-sentence, "Now that you mention it, she does."

Spike looked at Buffy, "What?"

"Spike, she has blond hair like yours and blue eyes like yours." Faith explained.

"If I didn't know any better," Anya started, "I'd think you were her dad."

Buffy stood, "Ok, enough talk about dads." The group stopped, noticing Buffy's change in mood. "Let's watch a movie." Everyone nodded. As Buffy put in the DVD, the group all got comfy. Buffy cuddled up next to Spike on the floor. In less than ten minutes, the entire group was sound asleep.

* * *

**As you probably noticed, I changed the rating of the story. I just can't seem to write sex scenes...don't ask me why cuz I don't know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shone bright through the curtains the next morning. Buffy's eyes fluttered open and realized she couldn't move. She looked around as best she could. Somehow, during the course of the night, she had been squished in between Wesley and Xander. Buffy twist and turned and finally, the boys moved and she was able to get up. She stood and looked at her sleeping friends. If only she had a camera…instant blackmail. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not seeing Spike. She decided to go upstairs to see if he was there.

She peeked into Ceri's room and there he was. He was lying on Ceri's bed, an open book on his chest and Ceri snuggled into his side. Buffy really wished she had a camera handy. Spike's eyes opened slightly. "Hi." he whispered.

"Hi." Buffy made a motion for him to follow her outside, as not to wake Ceri. Spike carefully detached himself from the little girl and followed Buffy to her room. "What are you doing up here?"

"Ceri came downstairs really early. I got up and took her back to bed. She asked me to read a story, but we both fell asleep during it."

Buffy kissed his cheek, "You're so good to her." She lay on her bed, "Come over here."

Spike smiled and lay next to his lover. "Oh, and by the way," he started, "not only do I adore Ceri, I love her to death. You as well."

Buffy blushed and turned over to face him, "What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I your girlfriend, sex buddy, what?"

Spike pushed Buffy's hair away from her face, "I thought you were my girlfriend."

"Good." Buffy said as she snuggled up against Spike. "I was hoping so." Spike just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Before long, the two were asleep.

* * *

"You guys have to come see this." Anya said, coming back downstairs. "It's absolutely precious." The gang followed her upstairs to Buffy's bedroom. "Look at this." Spike and Buffy were fast asleep on her bed and between them was Ceri, sleeping peacefully.

"They really look like a family." Oz observed.

Faith pulled her camera phone from her pocket and took a picture of the three blonds, "We'll definitely have to show them this."

"Let's get back downstairs before they wake up." Wesley advised.

* * *

Later that day, Buffy and Spike sat on the couch, making out, when the door opened. Joyce walked into the living room and dropped her bags on the floor, scaring the two teens. "Mom!" Buffy exclaimed. "You're home early."

"Ms. Summers!" Spike also exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

Joyce smiled, "What do we have here?"

"Uh….um…" Buffy stuttered.

"I always thought you two would get together." Buffy's jaw dropped. "So where's Ceri?"

"Anya, Faith, and Willow took her to the zoo."

"That's nice." Joyce took was just about to walk into the kitchen when she collapsed on the floor.

Buffy ran to her, "Mom, mom!" She turned to Spike, "Call 911!"

* * *

Buffy sat on the uncomfortable seat in the ER waiting room as Spike paced the floor. As soon as they got to the hospital, they took Joyce to the back. A doctor had come out and said they had to do surgery. Spike had called everybody and they were on their way here. The three girls go there first, Willow carrying a sleeping Ceri. "What's going on?" Faith asked Spike.

Spike ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Um, they had to take her to surgery. We haven't heard anything since."

Anya waved a hand in front of Buffy's face and received no reaction, "How long has she been like this?"

"Since we got here."

Willow sat next to her catatonic friend and looked up. "Please let Joyce be okay." she prayed silently.

* * *

Xander and Oz arrived shortly after the girls had. Hugs and silent prayers were exchanged. All the while, Buffy never moved, not even blinked. It wasn't until the doctor came back out that she snapped out of it. She stood, "How is she? Can I see her?"

The doctor looked down at the floor and back to her, "I'm sorry. We did all we could. There was a brain aneurism, and we just couldn't help her. I'm terribly sorry." He walked away.

Buffy fell crumpled on the floor and started to cry. Spike got down with her and held her. The rest of the group looked at each other and, all at once, joined Spike in consoling Buffy.


End file.
